1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a ceiling fan having an electric wire protecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ceiling fans comprise a tube, a stator secured to the tube, a rotor rotatably engaged around the stator, a control box secured to the bottom of the tube, and a number of electric wires engaged through the tube for coupling to the motor, to the lights and to the electric power. The tube includes one or more holes for engaging with the electric wires and for allowing the electric wires to be coupled to the motor and the lights. However, the peripheral portion of the holes may include a number of burs or sharp edges which may cut the electric wires, such that the outer protective covers of the electric wires will be easily damaged and such that the electric wires may electrically engage with the tube.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fans.